Earliest Days
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Jill's hiding something from Chris. With Umbrella's final trial on schedule, Chris finds out that Jill had a kid five years before. Trouble is, he's the last to find out. Update: Final Chapter.
1. Jill has a son

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, I belong to the ElJay community JillandChris. It's not very active, but there are some rare finds there. A new member posted a pic of J/C (In what I imagine to be early morning, J's wearing a camisole and Chris is topless) just kinda hugging and relaxing in the sunlight. Anyways, I think this fanfic may be my next big project after I finish RE:High:ER, which is drawing near it's end of sorts. I'd been playing with this idea for a little bit at work and I checked around to see if it had been done. I couldn't find one that specifically covered the main subject like this so I'm giving my hand a try at it. After this little preview, I'll head on over to my RE:high:ER update and finish that one for my loyal...fans? No, that doesn't sound right. Readers? Hm...

**March of 2004: Barry**

I stood at the door, keeping my eyes out for anyone while maintaining a watchful eye on Jill. She was currently on a long distance phone call to my house, which I was suppose to be making, but her need to call my home was a bit more important than mine. The smile and single tear on her face that was slowly running down her cheek was reward enough for giving up five minutes for her to speak with the younger Valentine.

"Alright Honey, I need to get back to work, Uncle Barry's held off long enough...I know...I'll come see you in a month...I know, I know...I love you too. Give the phone to Kathy now Trent." Jill spoke, then stood up, handing me the phone and wiping away her tear as she smiled brightly at me.

"Chatty little guy isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Barry. I've got to come up with a quick excuse now, Chris was expecting me to meet up with him to discuss the final court case against Umbrella ten minutes ago." Jill replied, wiping her eyes and whisking down the hall as I put the phone to my ear and turned my back to the door.

"She misses the kid Kathy, she was crying while she was on the phone with him." I spoke.

"What kid?" I heard the voice of Chris speak and I stiffened. I looked over at him, and smiled kindly, having been one of the three that knew Jill's little secret.

"I think...that's for you to ask her." I hinted, hoping that this little slip up would force Jill to come clean.

**Redfield's office: Jill**

He wasn't there when I arrived, so I took to sitting in his chair and propping my legs up on his desk. _Either he's running late or is looking for me..._Relaxing back into his chair, I saw that the old S.T.A.R.S. picture was his desktop backround. Smiling at the thought I closed my eyes. _It's strange how things turn out. Had the T-Virus never existed, all of them would still be alive today...but in the same, Trent wouldn't have been conceived. _Chris's office door swung open, with Chris stepping in and shutting it.

"There you are." He spoke in his usual business tone. I smiled at him a bit, almost saddened by the way Chris had changed. _Back in S.T.A.R.S. he was a good guy with a great sense of humor...playful too but now it's strictly business. I know the man's 31 but he could at least have tried to keep his attitude..._

"You got the email the lawyer sent I take it?" I asked, watching him carefully lean against his desk.

"Yeah..." He answered, his eyes never leaving mine. _I feel like I'm undergoing an interrogation._

"So how are we going to bring evidence that Rebecca got through the training facility by herself if she had you guiding her through the mansion?" I asked.

"I don't know...we could use Enrico as her guide there, from what she said she did see him there. I just wish she would tell us who the kid was that was with her." Chris spoke, his gaze cutting through me. My eyes threaten to widen but I kept my cool.

"I'm sure she has her reasons Chris." I spoke. He slammed his hand down on the desk and jumped a little bit, surprised by it. Anger was set in his eyes.

"Who is the kid Jill?" He demanded.

"I don't know who the kid is, she hasn't told me." I defended. His hand balled up into a fist, but remained squarely on the desk.

"I'm not talking about Rebecca." He spoke. _Oh no...how did he? Was he listening in?! Did they slip?_

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked, trying my best to keep my cover.

"I heard Barry say something about a kid, about how you were crying while on the phone with the kid...as far as you've told me, there are no siblings you have. Who is the kid?" He demanded, slowly inching his face in front of mine. I stiffened in the chair. _If he knew...I'd be sent to take care of Trent...I'd be forced out of here..._

"Um...should I come back later?" I heard Rebecca speak timidly. Chris whipped around to look at her, but she was looking at me. _Come on Rebecca, come up with something to distract him!_ Chris straightened up, and grabbed the phone for the Intercom.

"Burton, Redfield, I need to see you in my office." Chris ordered. Rebecca turned around to leave but Chris stopped her. "I think you should be here as well Chambers." He spoke.

"Ah, of course." She spoke and shot the What-the-hell-did-you-do look to me. I merely sighed and put my hand up to my face, slightly covering it from Chris's returned penetrating gaze. _Five...almost six years I've been covering this up...I've sacrificed precious time with my son to stop Umbrella. _I heard Barry and Claire enter the office, but didn't look up.

"Alright. Now I know that Barry knows. Anyone else want to fess up?" Chris spoke curtly.

"Chris, don't be an ass..." I muttered, but he took no notice.

"Knows what Chris?" I heard Claire, perhaps my best cover. _She is Trent's god-mother for a reason..._

"No more playing dumb. Rebecca, don't even act as if I haven't noticed the little looks you sent Jill. I want to know, who is the kid?" Chris asked in a more demanding tone before, on the verge of an angry outburst.

"My son." I confessed.

"What?" Chris yelled.

"The kid. The kid is my son." I spoke, not removing my hand from my face. _There, I've done it._

"Jesus Christ Jill! When in the hell were you-why did you keep this from me?" Chris demanded, pulling my hand away. I sighed out and looked into his eyes, noticing fear. _He's scared? Of what...wait...oh._

"I'm being sent back to the states to take care of him now, right? That's what you're going to order, right?" I asked in return.

"Damn right!" Chris barked.

"That's why Chris. There's more important things to the world. He knows what I'm doing, I've not neglected him. No one has a problem with the way things are arranged." I answered. Past Chris, Claire was running her hand through her hair, almost caught between my delimma of right and wrong.

"Why is he at the Burton's then?" Chris demanded. Fear hit me in waves at where he was going with this question. _Oh no, that's one thing he will not find out..._

"Chris..." Claire pleaded.

"Shouldn't he be with his father?" Chris asked. _And there's the dreaded question..._

"No." I answered truthfully.

"What?!" Chris barked, backing away with his arms crossed. I glanced at Barry and saw him shake his head. _I can't tell him Barry...I just can't..._

"His father is deceased." I stated. Chris's features softened a bit.

"How, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked gently. _There's that side of Chris I love._

"Raccoon." I spoke and didn't say much more. _It's terrible to lie and fall back on my dead boyfriend but it's much better than stripping the real father down to fatherhood. _Chris stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. He then turned around to the other.

"You all knew?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Before you even ask why you didn't Chris, only us three knew." Barry spoke and stepped out of the office. Rebecca followed after him.

"Claire..." Chris spoke.

"Oh no. This is between you and her. Just keep in mind when you bitch at her to go home and take care of Trent, you've got Barry here and you know he'd leave if you asked him too." Claire responded and left. Chris's shoulders slumped as he turned back to me.

"I would have told you sooner Chris, but you have a nasty habit about your temper." I spoke. He glanced at me then to the wall.

"When did you have him? I really don't remember you taking time off or..." He drifted.

"I had him in Januaury of 1999. He was a pre-me." I answered. _The least I could do is spare some information._

"Five years...Jill...you were pregnaunt during Raccoon?" He asked.

"Yes, but...only two months I think. I didn't know about it yet, too busy wrapped up in investigating Umbrella." I reasoned.

"I think you should go, I'm not ordering you to...Claire's right about Barry...and from the sounds of it, you two miss each other." Chris spoke. _He's trying his hardest to be supportive, but...he thinks the kid's not his and has to stay impartial._

"I've thought about it for years Chris, don't get me wrong. I love my son but unfortunately I'm doing a better job of parenting if I'm keeping companies like Umbrella from unleashing hell. It's not like I'm not keeping in contact with him. Every time Barry called home, he made sure I got to speak with Trent for at least five minutes. Claire's been sending him pictures of us from work and has given me the photos Kathy sent us of him. Rebecca's made up a couple of false injuries just so that I'd get to go on vacation and spend time with him." I spoke softly. Chris look to me, and moved up, kneeling down next to me as I slid my feet off the desk and to the floor.

"What if you die out in the feild?" He asked, sincerety lighting his features.

"He's safe and removed from this, that's all I've wanted for him." I spoke, leaning my forehead against Chris's.

"Does he know about his father?" Chris asked. _I've told him he looks like his father, but I've not told him who his father is..._

"Not...exactly." I spoke, looking into his father's eyes. Chris stood up and nodded, then grabbed a folder off his desk.

"Alright, enough drama for today, let's figure out how to cover Rebecca's tracks." Chris spoke reassuringly. _Maybe someday, when this is over, I'll united father and son, but for now...Daddy's got some important things to deal with and he doesn't need a son holding him back._

J.L.: Aw...cute, heh. Anyways, how about it? Originally I was going to have Carlos as the fake father but then I thought on how that would have to have been covered up. Wouldn't be easy. Jill: Carlos the daddy! Chris: I'll go call him to take care of sonny! Carlos: What? I no sleep with Jill! Jill: Barry the daddy?...anyways, I thought about that picture Claire finds on Jill's desk with the comment (Something about Jill and some guy in a photo then Claire guessing "a boyfriend?"). Next chapter will cover what happened that Trent (Took the name from the character in the book, whose motives against Umbrella are of course because of his parent's murders) came into existence. Anyways, Happy Mother's Day for those of you who do have children.


	2. What Chris needs to know

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Here's how it happened.

**That night: Jill**

I sat down on my bed, relaxing from all the brainstorming I had to do with Chris and Rebecca about her case. Leaning my head to the side, I heard a couple of cracks. _Hell, I'm going to be thirty soon, I shouldn't be surprised by this._ Leaning my head to the other side, I heard the same cracks and then laid down on my bed. _Well, the secret out now at least, one less burden on my shoulders..._Closing my eyes, I began to rethink back when I was much younger and much more terrified of Umbrella.

_**Sometime in August, Raccoon City: Jill**_

I dropped the files about the G-virus on Chris's desk and sat down on his couch. _Why? Why can they do this, how can they...why is Chris doing this by himself?_

"Europe?" I asked.

"Yes...I'll be asking Barry to come too." Chris answered. Leaning back into the cushions of his couch, the lingering scent of tobacco clung to the air. _Chris...he'll be leaving for Europe...and then what? What will I do? I can't just let Iron's cover this up._

"I'm staying here." I spoke.

"Irons?" Chris asked, lighting up another cigarette. I closed my eyes, unable to bring myself to look at him.

"Yeah." I answered and held my hand out for a cigarette, opening my eyes again.

"I wish you'd come with me." He spoke, handing me the cigarette he just lit and grabbing another for himself. I sucked in a drag and kept silent for a bit. _That's what partners are suppose to do. I can't just let the people of Raccoon go around thinking that they're safe with a corrupted police chief. _Examining Chris's neutral features, I saw a hint at a bit more. _No...he knows about my boyfriend...he couldn't possibly be that interested...then again...back in the cell...and the helicopter ride back...and when I tripped running from the dogs..._I exhaled, pulled the cigarette from my lips and smothered the cherry into the ashtray. _Just once wouldn't hurt...would it? I mean, yeah, I'd be cheating but...I just...it feel right around Chris...he'll be leaving for Europe...and...I'll be following him there after I get Raccoon straightened, that'll be enough time to figure out who I want to be with. Not to mention...a relationship wouldn't last if I had to keep traveling and not explaining myself to Jake. _I stood up and walked over to Chris, caressing his face.

"Me too. Come on...who knows when we'll get another chance like this?" I asked, and Chris flicked his cigarette into the ashtray, leading me to his bedroom while his cigarette continued to burn.

**Back to the present: Jill**

"Then the clothes came off..." I muttered as I rolled over and noticed the pack of unopened cigarettes sitting on my nightstand, I decided to leave them sit there. _It took just that one time and I wound up knocked up. Almost as if it was meant to happen sooner or later...I broke up with my boyfriend thanks to the guilt of cheating on him, but...I didn't find out I was preggo until I was in a hotel room in Paris throwing my guts up and Rebecca made me take a test._ A slight knock came on my room's door and Chris entered shortly after.

"Hey." He greeted, his own age showing slightly with the beginnings of crow's feet at his eyes. _He is thirty one already..._

"Hello." I returned and sat up. He sat down on the bed next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. _After my brief absence and Trent was safe at the Burtons, I returned to the group...to Chris. We tried to start a relationship, but with the stress from Umbrella and my constant need for time off...we put aside our feelings to deal with those problems._

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He apologized.

"No need...I shouldn't have hid Trent." I spoke softly as his hands snaked around my body to hug me. _Umbrella's finished with now though...and Trent's old enough to know who I am and why I have to leave..._

"Jill...when will you go back to Trent?" He asked.

"I...uh...you mean, to raise him permanently?" I asked.

"No...to visit him." He answered.

"Next month, why?" I asked.

"I'm going with you." He spoke, and looked up at me.

"...why?" I quizzed, unsure if father should see son face to face.

"I want to see what kind of a kid you would have. You're a beautiful woman, and the kid's gotta look somewhat like you." He answered. I stiffened a little bit. _He looks just like Chris though..._

"Your ulterior motives being?" I asked and he smiled up at me.

"Kid's gotta have a father figur-" He started, and I stood up.

"Oh no. No...you are not. Christopher, the last thing you need to do is involve your life in the life of a child." I spoke.

"Why?" He asked. I turned around and faced him.

"You've got more important business than that. Wesker would use Trent against you and me. I'm not taking that chance, I'm not giving you that weakness." I spoke curtly. Chris grabbed my hand and held it.

"That's not Wesker's style Jill. He doesn't kidnap." Chris spoke reassuringly and I almost believed it.

"I'm not taking that chance." I responded.

**Down the hall: Rebecca**

I heard Jill's voice muffled and stopped by her door, to press my ear up against it.

"What about what Claire said?!" I heard he accuse. _What's going on?_

"He didn't kidnap her, he just held her hostage for a few minutes!" Chris roared.

"Chris, no, and that's final. You don't need some kid clinging to you in false hopes. What if you get killed? What if Wesker shows up and kills you? How am I going to explain that?! You know he wants your head!" Jill yelled. I sighed at my friend's argument and inner turmoil. _All it would take is a simple paternity test and they'd be fighting for custody over the kid. If only they had pursued their relationship, they might have been a happy family. _I leaned against the wall and got myself lost in my thoughts as the shouting continued.

_**Sometime in October, Paris: Rebecca**_

I had awoken to someone heaving into the toilet. I had run down to the local store and bought a pregnancy test, and now I sat on the bed waiting for Jill to come out of the bathroom. I heard the door open, and she walked out, holding the stick with a cigarette in her mouth.

"The results?" I asked.

"Not in yet." Jill muttered with the cigarette slightly muffling her apparent disbelief. _It took about ten minutes of arguing with her to take the test, and she still thinks it's a fluke._

"Shouldn't you put that cigarette out?" I asked. She sat beside me and snorted. _That's right, tough ass Jill, ass kicking and deadly in a mini skirt._

"I'm telling you, it's probably just my body cleaning the T-virus from my system." She replied casually. _She was infected, but the antidote wouldn't have the same symptoms as pregnancy._ I rolled my eyes and laid back. _I'll have to admit though, seeing as how her boyfriend didn't survive Raccoon, this could be really bad for her. She's got walls up the wazoo to keep her feelings in check now. _I heard the pregnancy stick hit the carpet, and looked over to Jill, who laid back on the bed, shock written across her face.

"The results?" I asked. Jill's eyes went to me, and I could see the tears appearing. The cigarette was loose in her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She answered, numbly. I took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out, then turned back to my stubborn friend, who hadn't moved.

"Now, we find out how far alon-" I started to say, but her tears poured. _She's really shocked._ I bit my lip, and pulled her up into a hug, to which she just sat in like a sack of preggo potatoes.

"Rebecca, I have a huge problem." She spoke softly. _Yeah, I'll say._

"What is it?" I asked.

"The only man I've slept with in the last few months..." She started, but was unable to say it.

"Is dead...I know Jill..." I spoke for her.

"No...he's alive." She said. I pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes. _She's lost it. Tough ass Jill has lost her mind._

"Jill, Jake-he couldn't have surviv-" I started.

"It's not Jake's." She cut me off. My jaw dropped. _Then who's kid-Carlos?! Did she sleep with that Carlos guy?!_

"Carlos has left for South America...he severed ties-" I tried, and she shook her head.

"I-I slept with Chris." She admitted, and a sob exposed itself as the tears rushed forth. I blinked a couple of times, and stared as she fell into my arms, and started honestly crying.

"Oh my God." I managed to speak. Jill cried softly, as I sat there and comtemplated the when where and hows. Jill finished and pulled away, wiping her tears and picking the stick off the floor.

"I...I was hoping that nothing would come of it..." She admitted. I took the stick from her and looked at it in disbelief.

"When?! How?!" I blurted out. Jill fell back on the bed, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Before he left for Europe...it was late...and he called me over, I went over for some bullshit on Umbrella...I slept with him. I thought it would end up being a one night stand among friends...we didn't even use a condom." She confessed. I stifled a giggle. _Those two were asking for it if they didn't use protection._

"What about Jake?" I asked, covering my almost slip-up.

"We all had been working late nights on that damned Arklay murders case. I hadn't slept with him since December. Things were rocky and I guess I just figured one night wouldn't really hurt...it doesn't matter about Jake, he's probably nothing but ash now but...Rebecca, what am I going to do about this?" She asked. I slowly let out a breath.

"Well, there are several options...abortion would be the best at this moment...I mean...professionally speaking. You could give up on Umbrella and go back to the States to raise it, but...You probably want to bring Umbrella down as much as anyone else...there's also adoption..." I offered.

"We can't tell him." She declared. I turned to face her.

"What?!" I said.

"We can't tell Chris about this..." She clarified.

"It's his, right?!" I asked. She sat up, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Rebecca...he's gung-ho about Umbrella...throwing a kid into that? I...this is my fuck up...I'll have the kid, but I'm going to need your help. I need to go back to the States...and...I can't raise it, God, I don't know jack about motherhood, but...I'll find someone who won't mind. Someone I can trust." She said.

"And Chris?" I asked.

"Doesn't need to know." She answered.

**Present: Rebecca**

Jill stormed from the room, walking very pissed-like down the hall. Chris followed soon, but I grabbed his arm. He growled and then noticed me.

"Can you believe that?! She accuses that I'm the one who should have nothing to do with her son while everyone else gets to know. _I'm sorry Jill, but I think you are wrong._

"Calm down Chris...she's in a very tough position and she is right on some account." I spoke. Chris cringed and I huffed out air slowly. _I'm the rational one here, he'll listen to me._

"It's like I can't be involved in anything she does Rebecca, my own partner doesn't want me around her anymore." He confessed. _He wants to be more than just her partner but with her tough ass attitude that she has kept, it won't happen. Time to bite the bullet._

"Get a paternity test when you go with her." I advised. His face fell to shock.

"What?!" He shouted, but I placed a finger over his lips.

"Listen to me...keep it quiet, and get a paternity test. You and the kid. I can't confirm anything outright." I whispered. His eyes darted back and forth on my own. I moved my finger.

"Something I should know?" He asked. _Poor guy._

"I would think so. Just, keep quiet about it." I spoke and walked off.

J.L.: Haha, I loved what I have done with Rebecca's role. Anyways, sorry for the huge wait, and I hope this gives a large preview of things to come. This story is mainly on the backburner for now, this being only it's preview, but I've been updating a lot of my fanfics in the past few days (The ones not on hiatus). I like this story immensly already, and do plan on continuing with it. Drop me a review on what you think so far, it will determine which fanfic becomes priority after RE:high:ER is finished. (Re:high:eR will not have a sequel, as I incorperated the sequel into the storyline.).


	3. Battle of wits of wills

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Answers (See bottom for a question of mine to you readers)

**Solid Snake91:** I had him say Redfield instead of Claire because he was referring to everyone else by their last names as well.

**Jaane:** No, I'm not a January baby...I'm a May. But hey, what do birth months really have to do with patterns of thinking? Also, Challenge for you. As long as it's not exactly the same ideas, I would really like to see your take on the whole "Jill's got a child, It's Chris's, and she won't tell him because of umbrella's need for a downfall" idea. It would definitely be interesting to see just how different the same idea could turn out. (Anyone else can take this challenge too, heh.)

**One Month later on a plane: Chris**

Jill was locked into her book, Men at Arms or something like that. She was currently pissed at me for forcing my way into her trip, and was making that abundantly clear by ignoring me. It was aggravating and the only way I could keep from grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me was to sit in my seat and fidget. _Well, you are about to meet your best friend's son...and according to Rebecca...he might be mine. _I started tapping my foot to the floor nervously. _What if he is mine? The time matches up...but she was dating that guy...but Rebecca..._Strumming my fingers on the arm rest, I kept my eyes to the seat in front of me. _What if he is mine? It's possible...highly possible...why would she have hidden that from me? _I snuck a glance of the woman beside me. Everything I had known about her, every one of her little traits had suddenly been dragged into a new perspective. _She-hulk Valentine a nurturing mother? She was the toughest girl I had known aside from my own sister, and now...suddenly I can't see her like that. Barry said she cries over the phone when she talks to him._ I started bouncing my head up and down slightly in my continued fidgeting process. _The kid could be mine...I really could have...I mean...I was shocked when we had sex...really shocked...but..._Furrowing my brows, I forced the memory of that night back to rethink it.

_**The infamous night: Chris**_

"I'm staying here." She spoke. My heart sunk a little.

"Irons?" I asked, lighting up another cigarette to calm my fried nerves from the long nights of research.

"Yeah." She answered and held her hand out for a cigarette.

"I wish you'd come with me." I said, handing her the cigarette I just lit and grabbing another for myself._ It was hell in the mansion worrying about who was still alive...much less her..._Jill was studying my face. _Her...the gorgeous woman I find myself enamored for...To have her as my girl would be..._She exhaled, pulled the cigarette from her lips and smothered the cherry into the ashtray._ She's got that boyfriend though..._She stood up and walked over to me, caressing my face. I froze in place for a second.

"Me too. Come on...who knows when we'll get another chance like this?" She asked, and I flicked my cigarette into the ashtray, leading her to my bedroom as my libido took control. As soon as we entered, I hastily threw my laundry off my bed and on the floor. She came from behind me and began unbuttoning my jeans. _This isn't real...I'm going to wake up and I'm going to find that I'll have had a wet dream or something._ Her breath hit my neck as I grabbed her and and pulled them away from my undone pants, which now hung loosely around my hips, partially held up by the erection I had. I spun around and allowed myself a taste of her lips as I tugged at her shirt, taking it off with only a second of lost kissing time.

"I've wanted this." I muttered.

"I know." She mutter back as she took off my shirt and return her lips to mine. My hands went to her hips, pulling her close to me. _Forget real. This is great._ I spun us around and eased her on my bed, kissing down her chest and slightly muscular abs while working on her jeans and removing them. _A g-string...this woman will be the death of me._ I placed a gentle kiss on her heat before returning to her lips, promising myself that I would enjoy every bit of Jill Valentine tonight with no regrets.

**Present: Chris**

"Would you stop twitching?" Jill's voice snapped me from my memories. I looked over at her, at the scowl perched on her face. _Of course, I have to get an erection now._ I leaned forward and rested my head on the back of the seat in front of me with my eyes locked on hers.

"Sorry." I apologized, studying her. _It was consensual sex. It was great, hot and the two of us didn't move from the bed until well after noon the next day...and now I find out that there was a huge consequence from it...or...could have been..._

"What's on your mind?" She asked, the scowl drifting from her face. I turned my gaze to the seat in front of me.

"We're best friends right?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered and I smiled.

"Do you think I...work...too much?" I asked, and looked back at her. Her face was gentle and full of genuine concern.

"You do go overboard...a little too obsessive...but...well...with the exception of Wesker, everything's wrapped up." She answered. I leaned back and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that." I spoke and kissed her neck. _I still love this woman._ I sat straight up in my seat as a blush flushed up on her face, contradicting the cocked eyebrow and cool face she was wearing. I smirked at her and grabbed her book from her.

"Hey!" She protested as I flipped it open and pretended to read it.

"And she breathed heavily on his neck, reaching down-" I started to read out, although I couldn't find those words in the book. She snatched the book from me and was glaring.

"You're not even reading it." She accused. I grabbed the book back and skimmed through it, trying to find some sort of smut.

"What the hell Jill? Where's the smut? Isn't this some sort of romance novel?" I asked, then handed back the book to her.

"No, it's not...it's British humor you ass. You won't find smut in Pratchett's writings." She answered, putting the book away and crossing her arms.

"Well sooo-rry. I thought chicks only read romance or mystery...both of which have nothing but smut in the books...It's like girl porn or something." I replied sarcastically.

"Some girls...others prefer a little comedy." She retorted. We sat in silence for a little while.

"Have you ever read a romance novel?" I asked. _I really couldn't place a book like that in her hands...playgirl maybe...but not a novel._

"Yeah..." She admitted. My attention was grabbed. I grinned ear to ear.

"Oh?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"It was one of those accidental things. I was looking through Rebecca's book collection for something to read, and I found one that talked about knights. I thought it'd be interesting and about gagged after reading halfway into it and realizing it wasn't about knights going off to battle but a knight running around wenching." She explained.

"In Rebecca's collection?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised...she has one called slow hands...that gets down into it." Jill answered.

"Jeez...When did all the women in my life flip roles?" I muttered.

"What?" Jill inquired. I huffed out a bit of air.

"Just when I think I have you all nailed down, Claire's hiding a huge secret from me, you're...softer...and Rebecca's some kind of closet porn addict." I explained. Jill started laughing.

"Porn addict...haha..." She chuckled. I joined her.

**Burton Family Home in Canada: Chris**

Barry had left a week prior to us and was there to pick us up from the hotel to drive us to his home. When we arrived, a little boy came darting out of the house towards Jill. She picked the boy up and spun him around, kissing him on the cheek. The child laughed excitedly.

"Aunt Cathy told me you were coming mommy!" The boy said and I watched the entire event carefully, warmth spreading through my heart. _She does love her son._ Tears were running down her cheeks as she gave the boy a hug.

"You're getting a little heavy for mommy, Trent...what has Aunt Cathy been feeding you?" Jill jested. Barry stepped beside me.

"A bunch of candy today, he's been running around the house all day." Barry whispered. I grinned as Barry headed for his house. The boy's eyes caught mine. It almost as if I was looking into a mirror of myself, only younger and his hair parted to the side like his mothers. _Oh wow...Rebecca wasn't kidding. He looks dead on me..._My grin had faded as Jill's eyes found where her son's were, locked on mine. She kissed his temple and smiled.

"Trent, this is mommy's friend Chris." She introduced. I smiled meekly. _There's doubt about it...he has to be my son._ The boy smiled and motioned for Jill to put him down. He then walked over to me and held up his hand at me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Chris." The boy greeted and grabbed my hand, shaking it. I smiled a bit wider for only a moment before moving my eyes back up to Jill's. _I have to get a paternity test...but I doubt she'll just let me take him for it..._Her gaze was cool, studying the interaction. I looked back down to Trent and knelled down to his height.

"Nice to meet you too Trent." I returned.

"Mommy told me about you. Do you really save the world?" He asked. I laughed, taking in every bit of this moment. _I wonder what she's told him._

"Yep." I bragged.

"Do you really forget to bring your tools with you too?" Trent asked and I shot a look at Jill. She was smirking. _Great, the kid thinks I'm an idiot._

"Uh...I fly planes." I offered instead.

"That is so cool! Are you Batman?!" Trent asked.

"How...er...what?" I asked. Trent laughed.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone, I promise! I'll tell mommy and nobody else. Just mommy and my friends and that's it, I promise!" Trent said eagerly. Jill walked over and picked him up.

"No, Chris isn't Batman." She said and I pouted as she made her way for the house. I followed after them.

"But Mom! He flies planes and has tools and saves the world, just like Batman!" Trent continued on.

**Late that night at the hotel: Jill**

I relaxed on my bed in the two bed hotel room we had taken up for the next two weeks. There was no room at the Burton's for Chris to have a room of his own, and although he offered to sleep on the couch, Kathy would have none of it and the hotel was booked. Chris had stepped into the shower as soon as we got back. Taking deep breaths, I reflected on the days events of Trent showing Chris and I every toy he owned and explained every bit of Hellboy to us. _He seemed to take right to Chris...and that look of shock on Chris's face when he first saw Trent...I hope he didn't see himself in Trent...I really hope that he was just shocked at my behavior with Trent._ I heard the bathroom door open and closed my eyes, laid back on my bed. Before I could react, Chris was laying atop me wearing nothing more than a towel. I gasped in surprise.

"Christopher!" I called out and his devilish face was right in mine.

"You're a cute mother." He said. I locked eyes with him and then rolled them as I felt his erection digging into my thigh.

"Get off me." I threatened, not wanting to dive headlong into a night of hot sex followed by a morning of what-the-hell-did-we-just-do-?. The confusion of the gray area coating our friendship/relationship would be expanded far too much for me to handle let alone the fact he was here to see my son. Chris didn't get up. I gritted my teeth and tried to push him off, but failed and gave up as soon as Chris's towel fell off him. He didn't bother to fix that either.

"I'll make a deal with you Jill." He offered. I glared at him.

"Pfft...a deal?! What have you to-" I started to protest, but Chris had locked his lips with my own, his hands pulling me close to him before he moved his lips to that one spot on my neck that made me lose all control. _This man..._He then stopped and looked back at my eyes as I fought to get control back with calculated breaths.

"Let me take Trent out tomorrow." He spoke. My eyes hardened at him. _The damned idiot is trying to involve himself into-_Chris locked lips with me once more, his hands firm on my ass and gripping me tight to him. My libido was out of control and as he softly grinded into me through the fabric of my jeans and the towel I released a moan. He pulled his lips and hips away, but not before nipping my lip softly. I looked up at him with a dazed look. _Can't let him win._

"No." I stated, although it came out a lot less firmly than I had intended. His hands locked my own above my head and he straddled me, looking deep into my eyes.

"Let me take him out tomorrow and I'll...I'll do to you whatever you wish. If you want me to leave you alone, to stop kissing and caressing you, then so be it I will." He said. I reflected for a moment. _Great...let him take Trent out or wind up sleeping with him?_ Calm suddenly hit me. _What am I thinking? I love this man...we just...haven't been able to have a relationship thanks to Umbrella and Trent._ I softened my gaze at him.

"We...have a lot to discuss before any aspect of what our relationship is can be clarified..." I said.

"I know. We can't just keep using excuses though. Umbrella stopped us...for years...and Wesker? Who knows when that rat-fuck bastard will finally give us the chance to kill him?" Chris replied, nuzzling his head into my neck. Silence echoed through the air for quite sometime.

"Fine...Take Trent out, but only for the morning. I do plan to spend as much time with my son as I can." I spoke. Chris kissed my neck and got off me, heading for his bag, still stark ass naked. I sat up and threw his towel at him.

"He seems intelligent...I think his father would have been proud to have a kid like him." Chris spoke, slipping boxers on. Sadness erupted within me and I made my way to the bathroom quickly before I could reveal the pain. Turning on the hot water, I stood under the shower and slowly released a breath. _Am I really doing the right thing?_

J.L.: As a reward for forcing myself through 4 hours of mathematics homework, I decided to type up this chapter. So there's chapter Three as promised and I'll probably work on the next right after this (I still have about two hours of english to hack through...going to be an all nighter tonight, heh.). Quick question for those who do read my A/n's...if I were to answer your questions per chapter...which spot would you rather see the answers, top or bottom a/n?

Self-evaluation: I have to say how much I like this fanfic and they way I'm constructing Jill and Chris's relationship. Obviously they're comfortable with each other but there's still that twinge of unsatified sexual tension. Something like they want to claw at each other's clothes but refuse to because of the fact of logical reasoning, or something like that. That and once again, I made Rebecca into a perv...haha.


	4. Discussing the bed

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.:You should see how I outlined this, it's like computer programming meets algebraic equation. I'll scan it in some time. Here's another Chris's viewpoint leading chapter. I think the next chapter will switch views with the secondary characters...here goes.

**The next day, at the Clinic: Chris**

Trent sat up on the table there while the doctor walked out of the room with the samples. I stood beside him, unsure of how to feel. Betrayal and anxiety were on the top of the list, but I would find out soon enough if Rebecca's suspicions were correct. _Of course they are. Rebecca knows what she's doing. The kid looks dead on me._

"So...you said this was a secret?" Trent asked. I looked down at the boy, my possible son, and smiled.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'm suppose to tell mommy everything." Trent said, like the loyal son of Jill's that he was. I watched him carefully.

"Well...you know how Bruce Wayne never tells people he's batman?" I asked.

"Yes?" Trent replied, curious.

"Why?" I asked. Trent's eyes lit up.

"So that the villians can't bother him and the people don't bother him?" Trent answered. _Wrong example Chris...this kid's good._

"Er...well...and to protect his family." I answered lamely.

"That what Polly said when she was sneaking her boyfriend in. Boy was Aunt Kathy mad when I told her." Trent spoke. _Great, my kid's a snitch._

"Well...you like hanging out with me right?" I asked, trying a different approach. Trent smiled widely.

"Yep." He answered.

"If you tell Mommy about this, then she won't let me hang out with you anymore." I said.

"Is this a bad thing?" Trent asked, the look of fear set in his eyes.

"No. You know how you like to go play out in mud puddles and Aunt Kathy doesn't like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she yells about getting the mud all over the house." He responded.

"This is like that." I continued.

"Oh." Was all Trent could say. Things were quiet, so I returned my gaze to the room's doors. He then tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Does my mommy love you?" He asked.

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned in return, unsure of how to answer.

"Cause she spent the night with you. Polly says that when people sleep with each other, it's because they love each other." Trent said.

"Well...That's sharing the same bed. Mommy and I have different beds at the hotel." I answered.

"Oh, okay." Trent said. The doctor came into the room.

"The paternity test came back positive. Are you planning on filing for custody of Trent, Mr. Redfield?" The doctor asked.

"No. Just wanted to know. Thank you." I spoke and the doctor handed me the papers. I helped Trent off the table and held his hand as we made our way out. _Why did she hide him from me? _I helped Trent into the rental car's passenger seat and regarded him for a little bit.

"Are you mad at mommy?" He asked.

"No." I answered, lying.

"You're lying." Trent said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Mommy says my eyes shift to the side when I lie...yours did." He said.

"Well...Okay, I'm a little mad at her...but that's between me and her." I said.

"Are you going to hurt her?" Trent asked.

"No." I answered. Trent smiled.

"Good, cause I'll beat you up if you do." Trent said, his eyebrows furrowing like my own do. _Practically a spitting image of me._ I ruffled up his hair.

"I think I still owe you a trip to the zoo kiddo." I said.

"Awesome." Trent cheered.

**At the zoo: Chris**

As Trent watched the polar bear splash around, I had Rebecca on the phone.

"Now you know..." She said.

"Yeah...the question is what to do now?" I asked.

"Do you know why she hid that from you?" Rebecca asked.

"To keep Wesker from kidnapping him?" I took a guess.

"Not exactly...look, don't confront Jill until you figure out exactly why she hid that from you." Rebecca instructed, then hung up.

**Late that night at the Hotel: Chris**

I had taken Trent back to Jill, then came back to the hotel to be alone. The hotel bed was a little stiff and the covers were cold, but I still found them to be relaxing enough to think. I was locked deep in my thoughts, wondering what to do, what should be done, and how would I feel about each and every choice from this moment on.

_**Four years before: Chris**_

Jill crawled up over my body and planted her lips on my own, the heat from our bodies caged between the covers that offered us a little privacy.

"Had I known you were good at that, I would have started after you back in S.T.A.R.S." I whispered huskily in her ear. Her smirk was only visible by the light touch of moonlight on her face.

"I don't think Jake would have liked that." She teased.

"Why do you have to bring him up all the time?" I accused, the moment lost in the slight rush of jealousy, anger and sudden regret I felt. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, biting her lip and glaring at me.

"Oh don't you start. This is not the time for bickering on stupid crap Chris." She retorted defensively.

"Well so-rry. You just got back from a two week vacation to God-only-knows-where, demanding sex, and then the first thing you can say is about Jake?" I fired back. Tears hit her eyes and guilt swamped me. _Great, I have Jill crying...way to go Chris...she's probably cheating on me though...with as much as she takes vacations..._

"You're an insensitive asshole Chris. Like you're any better? Blah Blah Blah, kill Wesker, take down Umbrella, blah blah blah...you're a God-damn machine when it comes you your approach to everything that could involve Wesker!" She jeered, biting her lip as she got off the bed and snatched up her clothes.

"A machine?! Where do you get off? You're probably sleeping with Jake every time you go to the States!" I accused. Jill crossed the room and the following slap echoed loudly, surely waking everyone in the facility.

"I've never cheated on you, and Jake's probably nothing more than ashes. Go fuck yourself Chris, you have no idea what I've gone through." She spoke, venom icing her every word, and left.

**Present: Chris**

I slapped my forehead, now realizing what she was talking about the night we ended our relationship. _It took a while before she would even stay in the same room as me longer than five seconds, and even then the damage had been done and she no longer voiced a concern for the plans I came up...she just did her job, took her vacations and occasionally sent me emails with detailed information on Umbrella._ I lifted my hand up, remembering the size difference between Trent's and my own hands. _It's only been the last few missions that we've been able to get back to good terms. Ever since Umbrella's business license got revoked. _The door to the hotel opened, and Jill slipped inside, setting her purse down on the dresser that held up the room's T.V. Her eyes fell on mine for a brief moment, and she gave a quick smile as I sat up. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to me.

"He couldn't stop talking about the fun he had today." She said. I kissed her hand and pull her into a hug. _I've been so wrong towards her._

"That's good." I muttered, enjoying every second of her scent and warmth.

"What's going on in your head Christopher?" She asked. I kissed her belly and looked up.

"Remember that night we broke up?" I asked. It only took a few seconds before her previous delight was swept into pain and regret.

"Vaguely." She lied.

"I'm sorry. Had I known it was Trent that you were leaving for, I would have been begging for your forgiveness for my obsession with Umbrella." I replied quietly. Silence took over, but only for a little while, as Jill's arms found their way around my neck. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her waist close to me, and she was standing in front of me, her arms around my neck and bending down to rest her head on my shoulder.

"We both owe apologies for that night. Let's just call it even, okay?" She asked. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you Jill. I love you more than I've been able to show you." I told her. Her body stiffened, but she didn't back away.

"What is your intent?" She asked, her tone shedding light that she was calculating her next move on my answer.

"To get my relationship with you back. Umbrella's done with...I want you by my side going after Wesker...and that may take a bit of time to get him...let's not waste it." I answered. She huffed out a breath, but still didn't move.

"Just promise me one thing..." She asked.

"Anything." I answered, wanting to make everything alright between the two of us.

"Please...just please don't use a relationship with me as a way to my son Chris. I love you, but I don't want Trent to know anything about Umbrella. I want him to think Zombies are only in movies." She begged. I couldn't see her eyes, but I was sure her tears were spilling. _Kick ass Jill...one kid later and she's finally emotional enough to be normal._

"That's...fine. I can't blame you. I wouldn't want my child to know either." I said, and for a moment Jill's breathing hitched. _She's reanalyzing the sentence to make sure I still don't know Trent's mine. _Suddenly, a thought hit me. _Wait...that's Jill's reason for hiding him from me. She doesn't want him exposed to Umbrella._ I pulled Jill up with me on the bed and smirked at her, knowing what the next step was now. Our eyes locked and a slight blush appeared on her face.

"Trent asked me if we really had different beds here at the hotel...is there a reason he asked me that?" She questioned. I started laughing.

"From what I could pick up from that conversation, Polly got busted with a boyfriend and explained to Trent that when two people love each other they share a bed." I explained, calming my laughter down as Jill's smile perked up.

"Oh boy...I wonder when he'll start asking exactly what they were doing? I'm not exactly ready for that talk with him." She replied. I smirked at her.

"Seems like you should have a bit of practice...can we have make up sex now?" I asked and Jill swatted at me. I grinned at her and flipped her under me, diving in for the kill.

J.L.: Ta-da! Another chapter. I was going to get this out yesterday, but I had to start packing to move. Don't fret though, Cable/internet is going in moving day, so Next Friday I should have another chapter ready for you guys. Also, yes, Chris and Jill have sex at the end of this. It's an important point and I meant to draw it out into a lemon, but I thought after the key discussions and humor, I couldn't seriously transistion it into "oooh baby!" kinda deal. After next week though, I can't exactly promise regular updates, I've got a wedding to start planning and as much as I'm concerned, the cake tastings the only thing I'm looking forward to...(If it was my way, It'd be just me, him, two witnesses, the JoP and done in an hour...but He wants the families to celebrate and I can't help but envision WW3 breaking out and he won't let me pull the 'down the aisle in black lingerie' deal.) Enough blab about myself, let know how this chapter went.


	5. Broken bonds and hands

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Sorry about the belated update. I have unfortunately been battling the evils called overtime, college and lack of sleep. Got moved into my apartment though, kind of. Half my stuff is still packed. My roommate keeps me entertained by flying into the walls (I have a pet bird named Pete, who meows when he's hungry and purrs when you pet him) then waddling out chirping in annoyance. It's all I can do to keep from shouting "hurr-durr, wall there bird brain" at him. Anyways...let's get to the reason you're here.

**Next Day: Barry**

Chris and Jill held up the support beam for the shed I was building, daring glances at each other when they thought no one else was looking. Trent was running back and forth gathering nails and tools as the three of us called for them. I myself stole glances at the interactions.

"Trent, I need a hammer." Jill asked. The little boy took off to the tool box. Chris's eyes were on Jill as she continued to measure out the piece of plywood. _He's started to get overprotective of her again. Something must have happened last night. _Trent ran up and handed the hammer over to Jill.

"Can you grab me my water bottle Trent?" Chris called out as he continued to hold up the support beam. The kid smiled at him and took off for the house. Jill's eyes slanted to Chris, analyzing his expressions. _She's being overprotective of Trent...she still hasn't told him. _As Trent came running back with the water, I sighed and lifted up the next support beam.

**Minutes later: Jill**

The main supports were up and we were gathering the rest of the supplies to build the walls and roof. The two by fours were stacked high against the house for some reason. _Barry never thinks about making things easy does he?_

"Here, let me help." I heard Chris offer as I grabbed from the top of the stack.

"I've got it." I replied, just as he pulled from the bottom. The stack lurched towards us and promptly fell atop us. I sat up, half burried in two by fours with a couple of scrapes. My eyes darted to Chris, who was on his back under the stack.

"I'm okay." I heard him mutter from under the stack. I flipped the boards off him until he was uncovered, a nice gash on his cheek. He smirked up at me.

"Next time, pull from the top of the stack, genius." I commented as I licked my thumb and wiped some of the blood off his face. He grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips. I gasped for breath quickly, not sure if I was ready to be open about my relationship with Chris yet. The kiss was nice and enticing though, so panic slipped away.

**Meanwhile: Barry**

I strolled around to see the cause of the rumble. Jill's back was to me, and Chris wasn't paying attention. They were busy swapping spit. _I knew it. _I smiled until I heard a small gasp. To my side was Trent, with his eyes locked on the two. I pulled him back just in case, and smiled at the young boy.

"Mommy was kissing Chris!" He chattered excitedly. I put my finger to my lips.

"You have to keep quiet or they'll hear you and stop." I whispered. Trent nodded, then bit his lip. _Must of picked that habit up from Jill._

"You know that Chris is my Dad, right?" Trent asked. My mouth opened in shock slightly.

"How-" I started. Trent glanced around the side of the house at the two, then grabbed my hand and lead me away to the shed. He then stopped and frowned.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone, cause Chris told me that it's the same as Batman, but you're my uncle so it's okay. He took me to a doctor yesterday for a test and the Doctor said that Chris was my dad." Trent answered.

"Okay..." I provoked him to continue. He stood there, unsure of what to say.

"Do you think that if Mommy and Chris get married, we'll be a family?" He asked.

"Now what brings that up?" I asked, curious to this little boy's thinking.

"Moira says that she doesn't have a family because you're always gone, and that's why Polly sneaks out." Trent spoke. Suddenly, this little boy's problems paled to my own. _I have been gone too long..._

"Trent, you have a family. A family is a group of people who care about each other, no matter how far apart they are. Your mommy loves you very much. You know that." I reassured him. He nodded.

"I love her too. I just want to be with her more. I miss my mommy sometimes." He admitted. I ruffled the kid's hair and picked him up.

"Come on, let's go grab some lunch." I offered

**Five Weeks Later: Chris**

Barry stood in front of me, all of his bags packed. It was morning, but my coffee had already chilled over from a long discussion.

"You sure about this?" I asked.

"Sometimes, a man has to choose his family Chris." Barry spoke. I nodded, having prepared myself for this day since he joined. _Barry's been a great asset, and I owe him more than I could pay him...but he's right. _Rebecca stepped inside my office and gave Barry a big hug.

"Claire's taking you to the airport. Drop us an email sometime Barry." She spoke. Barry smiled and walked out of the room. I smiled at Rebecca slyly.

"You're not walking down with him?" I asked.

"Actually, I just finished sending the email to Kathy about him going home permanently." She reported. I nodded.

"Kathy should be happy....Barry said that Polly and Moira had been complaining for some time." I said. Rebecca looked around.

"Where's Jill?" She asked.

"Probably sleeping still." I answered as I sat down. Rebecca took the chair in front of my desk.

"You never did tell me if you followed my advice...although, with you and Jill getting back together..." Rebecca hinted.

"Yeah yeah..." I rolled my eyes.

"Something must have happy. It's not everyday Claire opens your office door to find you two going at it." Rebecca smartly charmed. I propped my chin on my hand.

"The door was suppose to be locked. Claire will just have to deal with the mental scarring." I spoke. Rebecca chuckled a little, then flashed her serious gaze on me.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Yes, I got the test. You were right, he is my son." I spoke.

"Are you three a family now or...?" She inquired. I leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not quite. I don't want to freak Jill out and have her take off...I'm not even sure how to approach her about it." I answered.

"Well...it is a bit of a situation. I would not want to be in your shoes...you could wait it out, see if she marries your butt and lets you adopt him...or you could just address it." She suggested. I looked back at her and was about to answer when the door busted open. Jill was in her pajamas, looking rather disheveled.

"Okay, two things...Chris, why didn't you wake me up? Barry's stuff's gone!" Jill spoke, crossing towards me. Her skin was pale.

"He's okay...just decided to retire." I reassured her. She straightened up, relaxing a bit.

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

"What's the other thing?" Rebecca asked. Jill's panic reset and she bit her lip, her gaze shifting back and forth. She smiled nervously at me, and grabbed Rebecca's arm.

"I-I'm out of tampons!" She declared, dragging Rebecca from the room.

**Minutes later: Jill**

I stopped abruptly in front of Rebecca's office, trying to figure out how to word the sentence I was terrified of attempting to speak. Rebecca stood calmly, waiting for me.

"You're not really out of tampons Jill." She spoke.

"Oh God...Becca...I-there-lets go into your office." I spoke, running into the door without opening it. As I pulled back and rubbed my aching face, Rebecca's hand went on my shoulder and guided me inside. She forced me into her chair, grabbed a cup and pouring water from the water jug into it, then handed it to me. He smile never once ceased during this process. She then sat on her desk.

"Alright, what have you done this time?" She asked.

"I-puked this morning." I admitted, slumping in the chair. Rebecca started laughing.

"That's not bad...a hangover is-" She started.

"I didn't drink last night and I'm late. I think I'm pregnant." I said, and dread raced through me swiftly. Dread, panic and every other emotion.

"Claire said you two were using protection." Rebecca doubted, getting off her desk to grab the emergency test kit.

"There was one time...back in the states...Becca! You know what this means?! This means....means everything I've kept a secret is for nothing! Chris will know it's his! Hell, he's the only guy I've slept with in six years!" I blurted out. She smiled at me.

"Jill, you should come clean. Chris deserves to know, regardless of duty." She offered. I stood up defiantly.

"Oh yeah, that'll go over well! Hey Chris, I'm knocked up and guess what, Trent's yours! Quit trying to kill Wesker and change these diapers!" I shouted.

"Oh wow, you're pregnant again?" Claire said, having just walked into Rebecca's office.

"Not confirmed Claire. She's having a bit of a temper this morning." Rebecca spoke. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist on the desk. The resounding snap drove shock into me.

"Shit Jill!" Claire called as she rushed over. Rebecca did the same, picking up my hand, the pain shooting through my body. Rebecca examined it carefully as I bit back the tears.

**Minutes later still: Jill**

Claire sat with me as the results from my x-ray and blood test came back. Rebecca huffed her bangs in the air, shaking her head.

"Whats the skinny doctor?" Claire asked.

"Well, Jill, you have two problems now. Your right hand is broken in two places and you're pregnant." Rebecca admitted. Defiance and pride welled up.

"I told you! Same exact shit I had when I was pregnant with Trent." I boasted.

"Fantastic...preggo's gonna be a bitch." Claire mumbled. I glared at her.

"I've told Chris already." Rebecca spoke. Tears welled up as betrayal sunk in. My own best friend had exposed me.

"Go away." I spoke sharply as my eyes fell to my hand, which was bruising. The two women left. _What am I to do? If I'm honest with him...then I have to explain Trent...if I'm not...I've fucked up...I've fucked up so badly._

J.L.: Can't have everything feel good. Anyways, in my english comp class, my teacher left a note on one of my essays saying that my writing was very entertaining. Now, I'm not sure how a comparison/contrast essay is entertaining, but he's the englsih degree holder, not me. I've often wondered if I should try my hand at originality, and now with this, I'm seriously thinking about writing a book. So, I have to ask, and I need you readers to be critical and honest about my writing style. Do you think it might be worth the shot?


	6. Emergency panic

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Omg, Pete's imitating Darth Vader's breathing. The odd thing, I haven't watched those movies in years (I've been working on reading Zombies books, watching zombie movies and playing zombie games in celebration of my own zombie month.). Then again...he might be imitating the zombie hissing...great...Anyways, here's the next chapter, because I could just leave you with the bad news.

**Walking down the hallway: Chris**

I was shocked. Just minutes ago Rebecca had called me, informing me that the reason Jill was so disturbed this morning was the fact she thought she was pregnant. _She is pregnant. _I was soaring with bliss. It was strange, that I felt like a million bucks over this, but it was probably because this meant so much more. _I'm going to be a father...Jill can't hide this. We can be a family. I can finally address her about Trent...everything will be fine and all I have to do is keep her happy._ I smiled brightly as Rebecca and Claire were walking in my direction.

"Don't be too excited when you step in, she's got a broken hand now." Rebecca said. I stopped in front of them.

"She's taking it that bad?" I asked.

"Well, she's still hell bent on hiding Trent from you." Rebecca spoke. Claire's eye widened.

"You know?" Claire asked, crossing her arms.

"I got a test done back in the states." I answered. My sister sighed and smiled.

"Good. I was afraid you'd be too dense to see yourself in him." She spoke.

"Chris, you need to be prepared. Jill's completely pissed and who knows what she'll do." Rebecca advised. I looked at her, worried.

"What's she pissed about?" I asked.

"Rebecca decided to inform her that she had told you about the pregnancy." Claire answered. _Jill...why are you so insistent on this hiding?_

"Chris....if she says something....just listen to her. She's going to probably do what it takes to keep you from being involved..." Rebecca sighed. I studied her.

"It's mine though-" I said.

"So is Trent. Have you figured out why she hid him from you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah...to keep him from being exposed to Umbrella. I can be involved in his life though without tha-" I started.

"No. Not in Jill's world. Chris, you are one half of Umbrella in her eyes. Everything Umbrella stands for, you stand against." Claire interrupted.

"Don't run her off." Rebecca said and the two walked away. I felt sudden fear building, fear that I might run her off. I eased the door to Rebecca's office open, spotting Jill staring at her hand.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. She looked into my eyes. There were no tears, nothing but a void of emotion. I could have addressed a zombie and gotten more reaction.

"I'm fine." She reported.

"Rebecca said that..." I started.

"It's not yours. I've been cheating on you." She spoke. I bit back my initial anger, remembering what Rebecca had advised.

"That's bullshit. You've had no time to be around another man for even a one night stand." I spoke. Jill blinked, sitting numbly.

"I was hoping you would believe that." She spoke. I caressed her face, hoping to bring some life into this shell.

"I understand why you can't let me be involved. I don't agree, but...I don't have much of a say now do I?" I spoke.

"No." She confirmed. I rested my head to her forehead.

"I want to be a family with you Jill. Marriage, the kid, everything. You can't just ruin that because you don't want the kids to know what we do and why...you're sheilding them from something that could affect them years down the road....whose to say we're the ones that stop this? We got Umbrella but you know damn well other corporations have the same idea." I spoke. Jill's eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm leaving." She spoke. I kissed her nose.

"Taking Trent somewhere to live? Going to be a proper mother now?" I asked. Anger glinted in her eyes.

"Yes." She confirmed. I nodded, pulling back from her a bit. _I really hope she doesn't stay locked in this mood..._

"Can I visit?" I asked. Her body stiffened. _I've caught her off guard._

"I don't think-" She started.

"I could file for custody. For both of them. You know that right?" I spoke. _I have to have an edge on her if I want to win...the only way any of us will have a happy ending is if I keep Jill from making the stupidest decision in her life._

"Not for Trent." She glared. I reached into my pocket, glad that I had thought that this would come up during this confrontation. I handed her the papers. Shock gripped her as she read them, them threw them.

"What the hell Chris?!" She demanded.

"Trent knows already. I don't want to take them from you Jill. I've seen how you are with Trent, you need each other. Jill, I need you guys too. Yeah, I have Claire, but she's a grown woman now who takes care of herself. She can't have an overprotective brother breathing down her neck all the time." I spoke.

"So you want to move that to my family?!" She accused. I pulled her into a hug from behind.

"No. I want something to fight for Jill. I want to have reason to keep after Wesker, otherwise, I'm just some deranged man bent on revenge." I whispered into her ear.

"Chris...don't use us." She spoke bitterly. I kissed her neck.

"That's what I'm saying. Let me be part of this. Let me be Daddy." I spoke, allowing my hand to rest on her belly.

"Redfield! Valentine! Emergency!" Claire's voice screeched over the intercom. Jill stood stiffly as I started to run, but I stopped and motioned for her to come.

"What good am I on a mission? My hand's broken and I'm pregnant." She reasoned.

"Okay, I'll give you the broken hand, but you were knocked up back in Raccoon and hell has no fury like Jill pregnant." I responded.

"Get your asses up here! Wesker's got Trent!" Claire's voice screeched. Panic and hate filled Jill and she took off running faster than I could keep up.

**Seconds Later: Jill**

I kicked in Chris's office door and strode over the the computer where Claire was typing away, panic set in her. Rebecca was on the telephone.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I demanded. Chris stepped in behind me. _I'll deal with his ass as soon as I find out Claire's lying. _Claire spun the monitor around. Wesker's face was there, in a video message, holding Trent. Claire clicked play.

"Hello there Christopher. Now, imagine my shock when I found out through valuable informants that Miss Valentine's son is yours. I was under the impression that you two weren't on the greatest of terms for coitus and above all else, the kid was from a dead boyfriend. Naturally, I saw the perfect opportunity to seize all the information you have of Umbrella's research in exchange for Redfield Jr...what do you think? I wasn't going to take advantage of Miss Valentine's seemingly only weakness, but with your name attached, I couldn't help myself. Now, I know Miss Valentine's out for blood by now, but if I see her I will kill her on sight. This is between you and I, Chris. The coordinates are attached." Wesker's chilling voice spoke. I clenched my fists and bit back the pain. My right hand still wasn't in a cast.

"That Greasy Son-of-a-bitch." Chris vehemently spoke. I looked to him. _I knew this would happen. I let him know and suddenly Trent's life is on the line._

"Kathy said they filed a police report when he didn't get off the bus." Rebecca spoke. Tears began running down my face. _Even if I didn't have a busted hand, Wesker would just shoot me on sight...it really all depends on Chris. _

"I-I don't care what methods you use Chris...just please save my son." I begged without moving my gaze from the monitor.

"I will." Chris promised, grabbing my chin and lifting it to his face. "I'm going to kill Wesker. Then, Trent will have nothing more to fear." He continued. There was a mad glint in his eyes, but I didn't give two shits. The most evil man in the world had my son and the most dangerous man in the world was going to fix that.

"So....just so that we're clear...Chris knows Trent's his now right?" Claire asked. Chris's eyes never left mine, and mine never left his.

"Get our son back." I ordered.

"On it." Chris confirmed.

**Hours later: Rebecca**

Once Chris left with all his gear, Jill finally let me fix her hand. She now sat in my office chair as I scheduled a doctors visit for her pregnancy. Her gaze had never changed. Determination dominated her, almost as if Chris's success depended on it. _I hope Trent doesn't pick that up from the both of them, or the schools will have their hands full the day that boy gets a B._

"So...what are you going to name it?" I asked. Jill looked at me, cocking her eyebrow.

"A little early for that isn't it?" She asked.

"Perhaps. You ready for this?" I asked. She sighed, picking up her cup of coffee.

"This morning's been a bit action packed for me, so if I dropped the kid out now, I wouldn't be surprised." She muttered. I smiled as I took a seat on my desk. She looked up at me, confusion set on her face now, looking like a helplessly lost child. I pulled her into a hug.

"Best get that determination back into you Jill...looking helpless is not a good look for you." I offered. Her shoulders sagged and she was silently crying. Claire walked in and shook her head.

"I'll go get the cookie dough." Claire spoke as she walked out again.

J.L.: I swear that cookie dough has magical properties. Anytime one of my friends needs a girls night, I usually pick up the cookie dough and bring it over. Course, then I get the whole "Jamie! How you can eat that much and not gain a pound?" thing. What they don't realize is that I do gain weight...just in the chest and butt. Anyways...

Self-evaulation: I didn't think about putting Wesker in here until someone left a review asking about it. I do know that Jill seems less like her game self and more like the movie self. I can't help but think that maybe if Chris was in the movie, that Jill would be more game like in the movie. They say that love can turn tomboys into more feminine women, and I believe it to be true. (I.E., Before I started seriously dating my Z, I had a faux-hawk and wore really baggy goth garb. Now it's more about the tight shirts and jeans....and the button up shirts and ties for work.) but in any case, This is the building climax, and therefore will not be a long story. I'll get around to updating again soon, now that my overtime's been cut out.

I'm still pissed at Capcom and Sony for throwing out George Romero's script for Resident Evil. I do have to appreciate the added character selections for RE stories...makes it so nice to find the fanfic I want.


	7. Learn the meaning

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: This chapter will probably be a bit dark, but oh so satisfying, at least in my opinion. In any case, I have subconsciously started my first novel, and am jotting down the rough draft. I haven't decided if I'm going to actually get it published, but I figure I might give a preview or something to see if it would be worth it to publish it. Naturally, I'll probably have humor mixed in with action, and I'm thinking horror. Like Zombies.

**Three days later in an undisclosed location: Chris**

I stood still on the steel platform, holding the suitcase that contained every bit of information on Umbrella. I had no intention of sharing this suitcase with Wesker though. No, my knife would suffice for that. A cool breeze hit my face, but unfazed me. A helicopter's sound patted into the air, and soon, one approached. It set down gently, and out stepped Wesker in all his brilliant shiny blond and black evil motif. Trent was holding his hand, tears running down his face.

"I assume it's in the case." Wesker spoke, his cat eyes locked to mine. I grunted.

"Give me my son." I demanded. Wesker released Trent's hand and watched the little boy run over to me. I did not grab the crying child, but instead flung the suitcase to Wesker.

"Where's Mommy?" Trent asked. I did not look down.

"She is waiting for you at home. Trent, listen to me, this is the part where you hide." I spoke. Wesker grinned at me as he picked up the case and placed it gently into the helicopter.

"Is he the Joker?" Trent asked.

"Yes. You know what has to happen." I answered. Trent's footsteps answered as he ran to the place where my helicopter sat.

"Are we going to settle this? In front of your bastard child?" Wesker inquired.

"You have no room to talk. Other than the abominations you have created, what do you have to continue your legacy? You're not even human anymore. Do you know what a family means? Do you feel love?" I replied. Wesker started laughing, glaring at me as he pulled out a gun.

"Christopher, none of those have meaning. Children are obsolete, as I have no intention of dying." Wesker smugly spoke, aiming at me and firing. I already had ducked and slammed the butt of the nice right into his smug face. I didn't give him a chance as the knife went directly into his throat, ripping the tissue to shreds as I kept hacking.

"You do not mess with a child without the fury of the parents!" I yelled out as I pulled Wesker up and started stabbing him in the gut. Wesker laughed as I did this, choking out blood. He raised his hand, and cuffed me hard enough that I dropped him and stumbled back.

"I have won Christopher, yet again. I have the information, and all you have is your brat. I do have to thank you for taking Umbrella down, although your trial will be a bit of a flop now that I have your evidence." Wesker grinned as his neck started to heal.

"That brat is worth more to me than anything you've got." I spoke. Wesker turned to the helicopter, carefully firing a shot into my shoulder as he boarded his helicopter. I stood up as straight as I could, pulling out my gun. Sighting the suitcase, I fired a shot into it. It blew open, blasting a hole into the hull of the helicopter and splashing on Wesker. Wesker stepped out of the helicopter, pissed.

"Now you're just being a pain." He spoke as he fired another shot, right into my kneecap. I promptly fell to my kneecap, gritting the pain as Wesker held his gun to my forehead.

"You're not human." I observed, waiting for the liquid covering Wesker's suit to start it's effects. If would take a while.

"Tell me, because I am curious, what was Jill like in bed?" Wesker asked.

"You're curious why? You'll never touch her and you said you have no need." I responded.

"I want to know what it is that makes you two tick the way you do. How is it that two people could be so in-sync with each other, and yet have one hell of a time in staying in a relationship? Is the sex the bad part?" He inquired. I smiled up at him, nuzzling my forehead against the gun.

"My obsession with killing you. That's what can break a relationship. Obsession and the inability to compromise." I answered as the hydrofluoric acid began it's corrosion. Wesker started noticing it, and smiled.

"Well played. Going to melt my body?" He asked as his clothing starting falling from him as the acid made it's burning path to his skin.

"Dad! That's not a man! His wiener is gone!" Trent cried out. I forced myself to not look.

"Just like the tyrants?" I asked. Wesker chuckled as his skin began to peel.

"An unfortunate effect of the virus. Now...I'm standing here, my skin clearly being cleaned off my muscle, with my gun to your head, what am I to do?" Wesker asked as the muscle began to burn. The acid should have started to weaken the bones. I backed up from the gun and forced myself to stand. Wesker shot my side. He was still smiling, bone sticking through now. The acid had crumpled the helicopter behind much faster, the top blades rotating still from the pilot's inability to shut them off. _The pilot is just one casualty of this long war._ I took a few steps back, then charged Wesker, kicking him right into the rotating blades. Wesker was torn asunder. I stood up and pulled out my lighter, flicking the flame active and tossing it. Trent ran to me as the blaze caught and any hope of Wesker regenerating was diminished with the acid weakening his system and the fire burning the remains.

"Can I call you Dad?" He asked. I continued to watch the flames consume the wreckage, wanting to make sure that Wesker would never endanger anyone again.

"I'd like that." I spoke as the little boy grabbed my hand and watched the flame with me.

**Meanwhile: Jill**

It had taken thirty phone calls to calm Barry down. Kathy had sworn he was going to have a heart attack from the guilt. Rebecca tried her scientific explanations, and Claire had tried her compassion, but in the end it took my own stern ass chewing to convince the man there was nothing he could have done to keep Trent safe. He then passed out right after Rebecca grabbed the phone and announced my pregnancy. We were now sitting in Claire's room, watching some movie, waiting for any news of Trent's safety. _Chris's safety too..._

"These movies are so cheesy." Claire stated.

"I'd have to agree. Who wants to want a movie series where the main character gets God-mode and the other characters are just background props?" Rebecca asked.

"On top of that, the main character gets all the romance. The guys don't last longer than one movie." I added.

"To think Romero's script was turned down for this one...ugh, turn that shit off." Claire spoke, prompting Rebecca to hit the stop button. I laid back on Claire's bed fully, my head propped up by the pillows. _Please....let them be okay._

"Spill it." Rebecca demanded, turning on the lamp light.

"I'm worried." I admitted.

"That's expected. Jill, what are you going to do when they get back?" Claire asked. I looked up at this woman, this Redfield who had been so kind and supportive to me.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking Trent to the states and I'm going to start giving him the family he needs." I answered.

"My brother?" She asked. I rolled away from her.

"I have no idea to be honest..." I mumbled.

"You love him?" Rebecca drilled.

"Love isn't important." I spoke.

"Bullshit. Whether you like it or not, you two have started a family. You can say Trent was a mistake, but this one...no, you cannot deny it." Claire spat, grabbing my shoulder.

"Just answer the question Jill." Rebecca continued.

"Yes, I love the asshole." I bitterly spoke.

"Good, you two are signing the marriage license as soon as he gets back." Claire commanded. I bolted straight up.

"Wait a minute. I'm not-" I started.

"It's the only way we'll let you leave with Trent. Otherwise, we'll have Chris file for custody." Rebecca threatened. I bit back the anger.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"If we don't, you'll do something stupid." Claire spoke, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but this wasn't my idea." I spoke. Claire hugged me along with Rebecca.

"I still can't believe you two did the dirty." Rebecca admitted.

"Maybe if you stopped reading those smut novels and actually got some, you'd be able to." I replied, sneaking a smirk in just as she hit me with a pillow. Claire's face shot red As Rebecca went to place the pillow back but couldn't due to the object that had been lying underneath it.

"Please tell me that's a massager and not a dil-" Rebecca started.

**Two days later: Jill**

The helicopter landed and Chris stepped out with aid of crutches. Trent ran to me, embracing me as much as his little body could.

"Brought our son back." Chris spoke as he hobbled over. I caught eyes with him, in his slightly broken form, and embraced him.

"Thank you so much...just...thank you Chris." I muttered as his arms lightly came around me.

"Theres nothing left to him. Trent may have some nightmares, but there is nothing left to Wesker." Chris spoke softly into my ears. I closed my eyes and leaned a bit into him carefully.

"Mommy..." I heard Trent speak. I lifting the boy up and Chris kissed his forehead. I suddenly felt the guilt I had chalked off to the side for so many years. _I should never have hidden these two from each other..._Chris's gaze went past me though.

"What's that Claire's waving around?" He asked.

"A marriage license...they're forcing us to sign it as soon as we step inside." I spoke. Chris just grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

J.L.: Not the last chapter exactly, one mroe to go. I am dead tired however, having just completed my english exam and driven back home from Cincinnati. I'm still brainstorming ideas on 'He's a lady" my next main fanfic after this one is finished (I lost track of where I was going with it). On a side note, I did hear the nasty little rumor about a character death in RE:5. Depending on the circumstances, I'll either ignore the rest of the series to anger at Capcom, or I won't. Either way, I'll continue on as I have. Now, I go to enjoy my bed.


	8. What a twist

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Last chapter on this story, but I think I'll leave it open for sequel....not because I plan on one, but because that's the entire Resident Evil series for you. Of Course, a soft ending. I got a B in Eng Comp and a C in Tech Math, so I'm happy with myself. As a reward for busting ass, I took my Z shopping (I am hellbent on putting him in jeans) and found the best design for myself when it comes to jeans. See, I'm 5'3" and 100 lbs..very petite. Walmart jeans fit length but fall off, hot topic pants are way too long, Holister jeans suction to my butt. "Favorite Boyfriend" from AE fit just right. And Yes, I am a bit of a consumer whore, but that's all the stores we have out here unless I drive to Cincinnati (45 minutes going speed limit, 30-25 minutes with my driving). Anyways...

**A hospital somewhere months last: Claire**

"You mother fucker!" Bellowed the angry voice of a woman in pain. Her husband was on his knees, his hand clutched by his wife's and being crushed by it as well.

"Breathe baby." The man begged. The woman locked eyes with him and I could have sworn that looks would kill this man.

"I am breathing you asshole! This is your fault!" The woman cried out, her voice tensing just as the doctors helped the screaming baby out. Rebecca and myself held hands, having been through this before with the same woman, but that didn't make it any easier. I watched the doctor clean up my new niece and hand the child to my sister-in-law, who had gone from Flight of the Valkyries to Moonlight Sonata. Jill held the child close, while Chris had taken to being passed out on the floor.

"Within moments of birth, a release of hormones makes the mother and the child bond." Rebecca spoke. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jill to see the baby. Jill's hair was caked with sweat, matting it to her head. Her hospital gown was unflattering. Through this though, Jill shone as a mother.

**Hours later: Chris**

I sat with Jill after they had cleaned her up, with Trent. She was relaxing, and Trent had crawled up next to her to nap.

"So...Elza huh?" Jill's soft voice asked. I smiled.

"I remember that you had openly opposed Alice." I spoke. The time during the pregnancy had passed quickly after Wesker's demise, and we had forsaken the honeymoon in favor of doctors appointments. It took a little while to get use to it, but we had decided it was a better idea to have Trent live with us. It took even more time to get use to living back in the States in an actual house and not a compound in tiny rooms. Barry had helped us find one nearby, and while Claire chose to live with us, Rebecca found an apartment nearby and started applying for medical technician jobs.

"It really is over, isn't it? I have a hard time believing it really." Jill muttered, sleep pulling at her. I bent over to kiss her forehead, the urge to go pee tugging at me.

"It is." I spoke softly. Jill smiled, kissed Trent's sleeping head and allowed herself some rest. I stood up and walked down the hallway, seeing the doctor who had helped deliver the baby on the cellphone. His hair cap was off, and bright red hair, the kind that you see once and never forget, was out. it the open. I slipped into a corridor, listening to his conversation.

"Yes, the baby and the mother are fine. No complications....Yes Wesker. Alright, I'm going to head out of here, see you there." The red head spoke. My fist clenched at the betrayal and confusion. _What the hell was that Steve kid doing delievering my child and what is he doing talking to a suppose to be dead Wesker?!_

"Steve." I called out, suddenly on the kid and holding his collar. The boy smiled at me.

"Daddy Redfield." He greeted, still smiling.

"Wesker..." I growled out.

"Funny thing Redfield. Wesker wanted to try out his cloning machine. The one you managed to destroy so easily was a clone. Don't get all pissy now though. He said you were too focused on him and he wanted something to take your mind off him for a little while." Steve spoke. I sneered at him.

"They are not distractions. This is suppose to be over." I grunted, just wanting this kid to give me any reason to snap his neck.

"It is of sorts. Look, just be happy what we have done for you. I myself am grateful to see Claire alive and well. You did what she said you would do. The baby's here, alive and everyone is well. Be happy about that. I've got to leave now Redfield...but I do suggest that you keep your eyes on the news. Who knows what will happen when Wesker decides to try out his new toy." Steve spoke, easily removing my hand from his scrubs and walked away. I stood still, lost. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Wesker gets stranger every time." Claire's voice spoke. I looked at her and she sighed.

"That was-" I started.

"Steve, I know. Chris...you and Jill are past your peak and you have a family now. I know you want revenge, but leave it to me and Rebecca now. We can do the missions, and we have all sorts of contacts to help us. You just focus on being a father, you've done your job." Claire spoke. I wanted to protest so desperately, that this was between me and Wesker, but she was right.

"Alright...but I'll handle the financial stuff and the court cases." I spoke. She smiled and walked back towards Jill's room. _Besides, Wesker picked me. He'll come after me again, and I'll be there to kill him._

**Somewhere isolated: Wesker**

The brandy was good, the cigar was good, and I didn't stop the smile. Ada eyed me carefully, like she always did.

"I cannot believe you would help them." She spoke.

"It's simple. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. The Redfields are in debt to me now, and all I ask is that they back off my trail. I could care less what they do with Umbrella, they've done me a little favor by destroying Spencer's financial support." I answered.

"You're still after him?" Ada asked.

"Naturally. I told Spencer I would ruin him, that I would have him beg for me to kill him. I can't exactly have Christopher clawing at my back while I'm at work." I answered.

"Why are you going after Spencer still? He could be dead by now." Ada spoke.

"No...that's why he's been working on the viruses. He wants what I have, what William made for me, and what he killed William in trying to get." I replied, and finished my brandy.

J.L.: Shorter than the other chapters, I know, but I didn't want to drag this out anymore than what I would have had to. I have 'He's a lady' and two other ideas to work on. This was more of an epilogue chapter anyways. I hope you did enjoy this though, and especially with the references to various hidden gems of the games (I.E. Elza and Romero's script)

As for my reviewers, I enjoyed getting your reviews. No, I wouldn't forget the twists (Although, I'm not going for the M. Night Shamallama's twists...bleh.) and I know I made Chris a little too hot headed. I tried to imagine what he would act like if he did have a son in danger. I just figured it would be a lot worse than him losing his friends in the mansion or finding out about Wesker's betrayal. I originally intended that this was going to be pure Jill PoV but at some point, I probably forgot that and just went with other PoV's. I did enjoy making Rebecca the closet perv, knowing from RL experience that it's usually the quiet one that you shouldn't look at their books. That was a shock of a lifetime and once I got over blushing, the laughing wouldn't stop.

To the lurkers: Drop me a line or something. I would like to get to know my demographic a bit more.

Anyways, 'He's a lady' is next. See you over there.


End file.
